kuroshitsujifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Алоис Транси
Граф Алоис Транси (アロイス・トランシー, Aroisu Toranshi) - персонаж аниме Kuroshitsuji II, является главой семьи Транси. Его настоящее имя - Джим Маккен.Kuroshitsuji аниме, эпизод 8 Внешность Алоис - подросток с ледяными голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами цвета платины. Он носит длинный, сливово-фиолетовый сюртук, зеленый жилет с черными полосками, белую рубашку, черные шорты, длинные черные чулки, коричневые сапоги на каблуках, большой фиолетовый бант на шее. thumb|left|170px|[[Договор с дьяволом|Печать Контракта Алоиса]] Алоис заключил контракт с демоном Клодом Фаустусом. Печатью Контракта Клода является пентаграмма золотого и красного цветов, которая находится на языке Алоиса. Характер Алоис, несмотря на все трудности, имеет веселый нрав. Его эмоциональное состояние крайне непредсказуемо. Довольно быстро теряет интерес к вещам, часто бывает жесток и порой использует нецензурную лексику, вне зависимости от того, с кем он разговаривает.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 1 Одной из нескольких последовательных черт Алоиса является его привязанность к своему дворецкому, Клоду Фаустусу, чье внимание он постоянно пытается привлечь. Отсутствие родителей, ужасное детство, вероятно, являются причиной его крайней потребности в любви и признании. Его суровый нрав был очевиден еще в детстве: садистский подряд, причудливая распущенность, склонность к насилию. Все это было в нем задолго до заключения Контракта с демоном. thumb|232px|Алоис наказывает [[Ханна Анафелоуз|Ханну Анафелоуз]] Алоис пользуется авторитетом. Он без зазрения совести пользуется другими и заставляет их чувствовать себя неполноценными ради собственного удовольствия. Особенно жесток к Ханне Анафелоуз, когда считает, что она пытается забрать у него чужое внимание.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 1 Несмотря на ужасное обращение, Ханна позже признается, что она любила Алоиса все это время. Тогда его отношение к ней полностью меняется.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 11 История .]] Неофициальная история говорит о том, что сразу после рождения Алоис был похищен. Его мать в глубокой скорби покончила жизнь самоубийством и оставила отца в одиночестве. Алоис заявил, что его похитили и все это время содержали в качестве раба в деревне, название которой ему неизвестно. Что-то убило всех людей в деревне, и только Алоис остался жив. Он вернулся вместе с Клодом Фаустусом и стал главой Транси. Иногда к Алоису приходят воспоминания из его прошлого, когда он был Джимом Маккеном. Он был сиротой и жил в деревне вместе со своим младшим братом Лукой. С того момента, как их родители умерли, им пришлось воровать, из-за этого сельчане их ненавидели. Джим выразил свою ненависть ко всем кто их обижает, и заявил что они все должны умереть. Когда таинственная катастрофа охватила всю деревню и убила всех людей, в том числе и Луку, Джима взяли к главе Транси который совращал маленьких мальчиков. Пока он был в неволе, он услышал историю о феи, которая исполняет желания. После выполнения "ритуала", он призвал демона-паука Клода. Осознав, что у него нет желания, Клод сказал, чтоб тот призвал его когда желание появится. Первоначально граф Транси презирал его за "грязный" цвет глаз, тогда Алоис соблазнил его и быстро стал его любимцем, а в дальнейшем и наследником. Не зная, что ответственной за катастрофу в деревне была Ханна, Алоис решил что это был Себастьян Микаэлис, до его заключения контракта с Сиэлем Фантомхайвом. Тогда Алоис заключает контракт с Клодом, и обещает отомстить Себастьяну. Когда граф Транси умер, Алоис стал новым графом и освободил всех мальчиков. Сюжет Аниме Прим.: События, происходящие в этом сезоне относятся только к аниме и не представляют собой канон-материал Kuroshitsuji II Алоис заключил Фаустовский контракт с Клодом Фаустусом, печать контракта находится на его языке. За завтраком он жалуется, что яичница не удалась и разливает вино на скатерть, чтобы обратить на себя внимание горничной. Крича, что он ранен, Алоис велит Анне смотреть на него, когда горничная выполняет приказ - заявляет, что прислуге не пристало смотреть в глаза хозяину и выкалывает ей глаз в качестве наказания. Позже дядя Алоиса, священник и Алистер Чамбер возвращаются в поместье, и Алоис весело встречает гостей. За обедом Алоис рассказывает историю о своём похищении. Когда Арнольд собирается возвращаться домой, Aлоис швыряет деньги и документы на землю с балкона, глумясь над жадностью дяди. В тот же вечер идёт сильная буря, и в поместье Транси под видом странника проникает Себастьян Микаэлис. Aлоис приветствует его и рассказывает Клоду о странном мужчине, который остановился у них. Алоис делает несколько попыток узнать,что Себастьян прячет в своём чемодане, и Микаэлис обещает ему рассказать об этом в обмен на знание, где хранится душа Сиэля Фантомхайва. Вскоре, Алоис обнаруживает, что в чемодане спрятан сам Сиэль Фантомхайв. Желая заполучить Сиэля, он отдаёт Клоду приказ схватить Себастьяна, но Клод не смог его догнать, когда он сбежал из поместья. Затеяв бал, он никак не мог выбрать костюм, поэтому приказал Анне раздеться, чтобы самому надеть её платье. Он пытается разозлить Клода, повесив на него женское розовое платье, но Клод никак не реагирует на это. Переодевшись в платье горничной, он надевает парик с длинными светлыми волосами и пытается в таком виде соблазнить Сиэля Фантомхайва. Потерпев неудачу, Алоис срывает его повязку и убегает. Несмотря на маскировку, Сиэль узнал Алоиса. Алоис затеял бал для того, чтобы втереться в доверие к обитателям поместья семьи Фантомхайв. Он разрешает Клоду переговорить с Себастьяном в течение десяти минут. За эти десять минут демоны заключают между собой сделку. Клод немного опаздывает, но возвращается с живым Себастьяном, и Алоис предлагает ему выбрать для себя наказание за то, что он не убил дворецкого Сиэля. Клод отказывается, сказав : "Вы никогда не давали мне приказа убить Себастьяна Микаэлиса". Алоис намеренно злит Сиэля, пригласив на танец Элизабет. Сиэль танцует рядом с ним, и Алоис клянётся любой ценой заполучить Сиэля. В свою очередь Сиэль клянётся, что убьёт графа Транси, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Далее, он устраивает с Сиэлем дуэль, получает удар ножом в живот и истекает кровью. Алоис издевается над Сиэлем, который считает, что именно он виноват в смерти его родителей. Алоис пытается объяснить, что они оба - жертвы лжи демонов. Он просит Сиэля не убивать его, повиснув на его ноге, когда Клод, наконец-то, вмешивается в драку и останавливает руку Сиэля, занесённую для смертельного удара. В этот момент Клод случайно пробует кровь Сиэля, впадает от этого в экстаз и забывает за своего раненого хозяина, не помогая ему. В прошлом Алоиса звали Джим МакКен, мальчик был рабом для утех главы рода Транси. Будучи в комнате, он слышит разговоры мальчишек о том, как призвать и поговорить с феей. Выполнив инструкции, он вместо феи встречает Клода и заводит с ним разговор. When he enters a room as a slave to thе former Trancy Head, he makes a wish, and Claude offers to form a contract. Back in the present, he is saved from Grell by Hannah, and crawls to a tree. Moments before he is killed, Alois reveals that Claude was the most important person to him in the world and clings to him in desperation but his soul is stolen from his body by Claude and stored within the Trancy ring. Hannah is seen sticking her fingers to Alois's left eye after his body has been left beneath the tree by Claude, murmuring to his corpse about his "wish". The ring Alois wore in life which also contains his soul is now being worn on Ciel's finger and his memories have been mixed in with Ciel's. He soon takes control of Ciel's body and climbs to a clock tower in front of the mansion.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Alois then creates a maze in which Sebastian and Claude are asked questions in order to get to Ciel's body. Claude has an advantage because of his knowledge of Alois. Ciel's soul briefly breaks through and orders Sebastian to remain his butler until he has consumed his soul entirely, but Alois once again takes control of Ciel's body. Alois states how much he was attached to Claude and allows Claude to get every answer right in the maze of his heart. Upon learning that Claude murdered him in order to get to Ciel, Alois has an emotional breakdown. Hannah reveals that Luka, his brother, had contracted to her in order to destroy the village he and Alois grew up in for Alois's sake. Alois makes a new contract with Hannah upon realising that both she and Luka have always loved him. In return he states that they are the people he should be loving and adds that everyone who never truly loved him should be annihilated. Before fainting he tells Claude that he wanted his love as at that time his heart was trapped in a cobweb. After Alois is brought to a demon sanctuary with Hannah, Claude and Sebastian, Alois talks to Ciel in his subconscious thoughts as they wait for their butlers to finish dueling. It is later revealed that his wish he made with Hannah was for Ciel's soul to never get eaten, and for Alois to join Luka in Hannah's body. When Claude loses the duel and dies, Alois is shocked and sad and subsequently disappears from Ciel's body. Hannah claims that she, Alois, Luka and Claude will be eternally happy in Nirvana as they are seen falling into a whirlpool.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Эпизод 12 Цитаты *''«Olé!»'Kuroshitsuji II'' аниме, Эпизод 1 *(Ссылаясь на Клода Фаустуса) ''«Тьма. Тьма. Тьма сгущается вокруг меня. Она поглотила меня без остатка. На моем теле - отметины, оставленные мечом. А вся кровь высосана до последней капли. Но все же... Я жажду... я жажду тебя!»'Kuroshitsuji II'' аниме, Эпизод 1 *(Ханне Анафелоуз) «Ханна, а тебе не жалко желтка в яичнице глазуньи? Ты разбила скорлупу, и теперь ему суждено оставаться в таком плачевном состоянии. А ведь это все могло стать глазами, внутренностями, крыльями, но я уничтожил саму возможность этого.»Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 1 *(Сиэлю Фантомхайву) « Я хочу тебя, Сиэль Фантомхайв. Хочу и все.»Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 5 *''«Покажи мне тот взгляд. Не взгляд селян, такой, как будто они увидели кусок дерьма. Не жадный, воспалённый взгляд старика. Тот взгляд, что был в тот день. Взгляд, направленный лишь на меня, Клод.»'Kuroshitsuji II'' аниме, Эпизод 8 * ''«Клод, моё сердце навеки в ловушке твоих обманчивых паучьих сетей. Ты всегда будешь моим Высочеством.»'Kuroshitsuji II'' аниме, Эпизод 8 *(Луке Маккену) «Они все должны умереть! Все! Всё должно быть уничтожено!»Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 8 *(Сиэлю Фантомхайву) «О, так ты не хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?» Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 7 *''«Он...улыбнулся. Клод... Как же противно.»''Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 8 Интересные факты * Во время испытания в лабиринте Клод говорит, что любимая еда Алоиса - fish and chips (традиционное британское блюдо - обжаренные в масле ломтики картофеля и рыбы, как правило для приготовления используется филе трески) . Это может быть правдой, а может и нет, так как Алоис выбирал вопросы и ответы на них так, чтобы помочь Клоду выиграть. * Несмотря на ненависть Алоиса к демонам, буквально все его слуги принадлежат к это расе. Также он смотрит на Клода, являющегося демоном, как на образец для подражания. * Рабочий ляп в аниме - Алоис пытается заставить Клода танцевать с ним ли обратить внимание на него, говоря "Olé", что в конечном итоге приводит только к тому, что Клод или молча смотрит на него, или попросту игнорирует. * По косвенным намёкам можно понять, что Алоис знает латынь. * В день рождения Алоиса, 5 ноября, в Соединённом Королевстве празднуется Ночь Гая Фокса .Wikipedia:Bonfire Night * Нет никаких доказательств того, что Алоис является настоящим сыном Графини Транси и Бывшего главы Транси.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 * Замечено, что печать Фаустовского контракта Алоиса появляется только тогда, когда Клод рядом с ним.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 * Алоиса достаточно просто напугать такими "детскими" вещами, как темнота или одиночество.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1 Примечания En:Alois Tracy Pl:Alois Trancy De:Alois Trancy Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи, появляющиеся только в аниме Категория:Дворяне Категория:Дом Транси Категория:Арка Транси